


The Sweetest Gift

by Tlikesprettythings



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Malcolm Bright doesn't celebrate birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlikesprettythings/pseuds/Tlikesprettythings
Summary: It's been years since Malcolm Bright has celebrated a birthday, so naturally, that needs to change. In which Dani gives Malcolm a birthday gift.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so last week it was a friend's birthday and honestly, I forgot what it was like to be around people, so after everyone getting a covid test since we are all isolating anyway, the four of us spent the week celebrating and it made me think of Malcolm and birthdays and I know I'm behind on my other stories which I will be posting soon but I just needed to get this one out of me. 
> 
> This is mostly sweet, and there aren't any mentions of current Malcolm cutting people up, I just need my babies to be ok for now. I think this will be a two-parter cause I apparently don't know the meaning of short. :D
> 
> Once again it is not beta-read, so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy, comment and tell me what you think! <3

  
  
  
He hasn't done birthdays, not really since his father was arrested. His chronic PTSD aside, parents tend not to want their kids mixing with the son of a murderer. He did miss it in the beginning, like any kid would but eventually like all things he acclimated, and the nightmares took up most of his time. The norm of celebrating those highlight years, like eighteen, twenty-one, and of course thirty all just put into a box full of things he wished he could’ve done, there were so many. 

Living in his head, he forgot his own birthday most years, if it weren’t for his mother making a fuss he would’ve one day wake up and be thirty-three like he was today. He was surprised to find that his mother had not let herself in this morning, he didn’t know why but this birthday for the first time in a long time was on his mind. Running his hand through his hair he gave himself a minute before getting out of bed to start his routine.

Yoga, meditation which usually ended with him having flashes of his father, breakfast which was well whatever he had in his fridge, medication and coffee, and a deep desire for Gil to call with a case. Given it was his birthday he might browse the medieval weapons section of Christie's, which instantly put a smile on his face. 

Very few things gave him pleasure, very few things made him feel _normal_. The idea of self-love was very new to him, it was something that was truly introduced to him by the team, as JT had been discussing Tally’s self-care Sundays in which she gives herself a spa treatment and watched trashy shows, to which Dani nodded and said she agreed that it was important to have something that made you feel like you’ve taken extra care of yourself, he was curious to know what she did for her self-care. In true Dani fashion, she left him curious. 

For two-thirds of his life, he didn’t think he deserved anything more, somehow the fact that he was Martin Whitly’s son just automatically made him...unworthy. But then suddenly he came back home and Gil was there and so was Dani, JT, and Edrisa. People who made him feel like he was valued despite his oddities. Malcolm smiled as he took a sip of his coffee, they created a normal for him he realized. So maybe thirty-three wouldn’t be so horrible, but he also knew to manage his expectations. He had to learn to do so because of Martin Whitly.

Unfortunately, there was no case that needed his assistance, but Gil had invited him to drinks later and that was already a step up from anything Malcolm’s done previous years. His mother called to sing him a happy birthday and that she had made reservations for dinner at Eleven Madison Park, to which he said he’d think about it, because really what would be the point of him going to a culinary experience when he hardly ate anything though the portions were definitely good for his appetite level.

Ainsley texted him as well with lots of emojis, and that she had a great present for him that she’d deliver later. It was strangely comforting to know that he did have several people wanting to spend time with him, that cared for him. It wasn’t that he thought otherwise, but there was always that nagging feeling that he didn’t deserve it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his buzzer, he looked at it quizzically. He wasn’t expecting anyone unless his mother sent him something, which he wouldn’t put past her. He walked towards it and pressed the speaker. 

“Who is it?”

He didn’t expect Dani’s voice asking to be let in. His mind went through why she could be here, there wasn’t a case he knew that, Gil hadn’t mentioned anything more. He waited for her by the door, when she rounded the stairs she smiled at him. 

“Hey,” she said as she stepped up in front of him. 

He gave her a quizzical smile, “Hey, what’s up?” ushering her in.

Dani walked in pushing her hair behind her ear, “get dressed, we're gonna go do stuff.”

“Stuff?” he asked with a raised brow. “Does it have to do with a case?”

Dani pressed her lips together and shook her head no. He was curious but he decided it's better to just get dressed and ask the questions later. As he pulled on a pair of trousers his mind wandered through what she could want him to help her with. Once he was dressed, he had walked out to find her playing with sunshine.

His eyes softened at the display, Dani was fast becoming someone he couldn’t imagine life without. Her constant presence was...comforting. 

“Ok, so what kind of stuff are we doing?” He asked as he held out his arms. 

Dani looked at him and straightened from where she was eye level with sunshine. “Let’s go, and you’ll find out.”

He chuckled, “are you going to tell me, or do I have to make guesses?”

Dani just shrugged, “I already told you, you’ll find out. You got something better to do?”

Malcolm shook his head no as he followed her out. When they stood on the sidewalk he turned to her expectantly for direction or information. Dani simply started walking towards the nearest subway station. He chased after her as she casually walked with her hands tucked in her coat pocket. 

When he was finally by her side she pulled out a packet of Twizzlers, “here, something to keep you occupied and get the sugar high.”

Malcolm laughed, as he took them from her, his fingers brushing her dainty ones. His eyes danced at the smile that pulled at the corner of her lips. They rode the train to the 86th and Lexington stop. She ducked into the Starbucks on the corner of 87th and picked up the two grande cups of Earl Grey and two croissants she had pre-ordered. Handing one of each to him, he took it and thanked her. When she started to walk towards Park Ave, he had an idea as to where they were headed. 

“So your idea of doing stuff is grabbing tea and croissants and walking through Central Park?” He asked as he tucked the unfinished Twizzlers in his jacket pocket. The weather was getting to be a crisp 60 degrees and the sun was shining and he felt content and strangely excited about the flakey French pastry.

Dani shrugged as she stopped to look at him, “well it is your birthday, and I figured if I didn’t play hooky with you today then you’d be cooped up in your apartment which is great and all but you have this beautiful day and we’re going to do things you like doing, like going to the Met.”

Malcolm turned to look at her, and his lips parted slightly, he was so moved by her gesture that he didn’t have any words really. She was giving up her day to do things that he liked without even being asked. She smiled at him in that adorable way she did, suddenly bashful, lips pressed together to keep from smiling. 

No one has ever done anything like this for him, suddenly he felt overwhelmed, and that nagging feeling that he didn’t deserve it came rushing back, his smile flattered for a second but she saw it. She raised her brow at him, “Bright? You with me?”

He shook himself out of his negativity, if she was kind enough to be this thoughtful, the least he could do is be present. He nodded as they walked towards the Met eating their croissants. It occurred to him as he bore her in the past with his favorite exhibition that she must’ve remembered that he enjoyed the Arms and Armour department from one of their tea conversations. The fact that she remembered details of his life made his heart skip a beat. Dani Powell always surprised him by how much of a great friend she was.

They spent the morning walking through the Met, talking and laughing. And Malcolm sharing his knowledge about pretty much most things housed in the museum, Dani was not surprised and wondered where he stored all of this information. 

“After my father, I spent a lot of time here, this was a good place to escape into other worlds.” He shared with her as she passed the renaissance paintings. “There was a strange comfort in seeing the depravity being depicted, that it wasn’t just Martin Whitly who was an anomaly.”

Dani listened closely to his words and knowing she was close made him feel less alone than in years he realized. So he excitedly decided to tell her about English medieval swords, to which she rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed him step for step.

Malcolm couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun at the Met. When they left a couple of hours later, she informed him that they would walk towards the westside through the park. 

“I love spring in the city, the air is just different.” 

“It really is,” he agreed though this was probably one of the times he's actually noticed it. His eyes lingering on her as she closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to inhale the fresh air. 

They stopped by the turtle pond, and it was one of the few times Malcolm saw Dani become almost childlike in her excitement. 

“Bright! Look at them, they’re so cute!” 

He thought she was cuter, as he kneeled next to her watching the little shell creatures swim carefree in the mossy waters. “I never knew you were such a fan of turtles.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “how can I not be, look at them,” she said pointing down at the water. 

Malcolm laughed and Dani watched his face, her own lips pulling into a smile. 

They ended up at Hudson Yards for lunch. Malcolm was never huge on food, but he also understood that others needed to eat more than he did, though strangely enough today his appetite was better than most days. They got a table at Mercado Little Spain, a Spanish diner within Hudson Yards. She told him that she discovered this place by accident working a case and has done takeaway as a treat from time to time. 

“Growing up in the Bronx, you see such melting pots of culture, some of the best foods I had were from the Cuban restaurant around the corner from our house,” she shared, “someday I would love to go to some of these places, you know. Go to the root.”

He wanted to go with her, growing up with privilege, booking a flight to anywhere wasn’t a problem for him, but he never really thought about travel in this way, but he thought he might enjoy it if she were by his side. 

“Where do you want to go the most?” He asked sitting back in his chair and watching her pull her thinking face. 

Dani shrugged, “I really want to go to Morocco. Casablanca is one of my favorite movies.”

He raised his brow at this, “really?”

“I think Isla was a badass even for that time, it has depth in its romanticism.” She defended to which Malcolm chuckled and waved his hands in front of him. 

“It’s a great movie, I agree. Actually, it kind of makes sense that you’d like it.” Which earned him that face scrunch that he loved.

He was pleasantly surprised by the flavors but mostly by how watching her eyes glow when the few dishes they ordered were shared and the way her face lit up on bites. Eating with her wasn’t so bad, he actually enjoyed the food and felt full. Dani insisted on paying for lunch but he had grabbed the check and after a very small battle, he won over citing that he should at least get this one as a thank you for her time. 

He smiled as he signed his name on the bill, peeking at her quickly where she sat rolling her eyes trying to suppress a smile. Yea this was definitely his favorite birthday ever. 

He followed her without question when she told him they were headed further downtown. It occurred to him, he would pretty much follow her anywhere without question. When they arrived in front of a red brick building reading Historical Americana, he knew they were at Antique Firearms and Swords. He turned to her like a kid at a toy store. He excitedly told her that he had been thinking about browsing through Christie's to which she raised her brows which was always an indicator that she could not relate. 

He was familiar with this particular shop and it was evident when he walked in and the older man who was dusting some pieces looked up with a smile. Dani watched with fascination at their conversation, she looked around the shop. From the corner of her eyes, she saw how excited he was and how quickly he was speaking with the man she assumed was the owner. 

“Is that your girlfriend?” the older man asked, Malcolm, flushed and quickly turned to look at Dani who had her back to him looking at some small jeweled daggers. He watched her and smiled, in some other world maybe he had a chance but here he’ll take her as she was, a great friend.

Dani heard the question and honestly, she didn’t know why but her breath caught in her throat while waiting for the answer, knowing fully well that he would say no because after all, they weren’t more than friends, but the implication made her feel...funny?

Malcolm turned to the shop owner and simply said, “a very good friend.” And it was both comforting and disheartened to call her a friend because he felt so much more for her, but that was his problem, not her burden for being kind, she deserved better.

Dani couldn’t help but be disappointed which made her feel silly. So she shook it off. He didn’t need her to low-key pine for him, and she didn’t need the added pressure of keeping it cool. She browsed and smiled to herself that this shop was so Bright. Lost in her inspections she didn’t notice him standing at her side until she turned and bumped right into him.

His arms instantly came to wrap around to steady her. They were so close that Dani thought she could see every speck of blue in his eyes. Malcolm’s breath caught in his throat, he didn’t mean to startle her but her reflex and his lead to this situation where her palms rested on his chest and surely she could feel his heart racing because she was beautiful and so close and all he wanted to do was kiss her. 

After what felt like a trance, she cleared her throat and stepped away from, “Sorry about that.”

Malcolm released her and nodded, “yea, sorry I didn’t mean to startle you...umm should we get going?”

Dani furrowed her brows and nodded quickly heading towards the door calling out a quick goodbye to the shop owner with Malcolm chasing behind her. They walked a few blocks before she turned to him. 

“Anything else you want to do today?”

Malcolm suddenly felt anxious that the day might end, selfishly he searched his brain for something that would keep her with him for a bit longer. He suggested that they head to one of his favorite bookstores which were a few blocks away. 

“Lead the way…”

They once again fell into an easy banter, as he skipped around her excitedly telling her about all the first editions he wanted for his collection and the first time he read the picture of Dorian Gray and how it spoke to him on an existential level. She surprised him by saying she also enjoyed the works of Oscar Wilde. They wandered through Soho where he noticed her eyes catching on a shop window where there was dainty jewelry on display. He watched her lips curve a little, she liked the necklace hanging on a miniature tree branch. 

They browsed around the bookstore, smiling at each other through the shelves.

“What is your favorite book?” He asked her as she looked through some of the classics. 

Dani thought for a second, “not sure I can pick just one, I think there are a few that really spoke to me. To Kill A Mockingbird, and 1984 if I had to pick the top one.”

She surprised him again, he wouldn’t take Dani as someone who would enjoy 1984 but then again she understood the feeling of being trapped in something, having your choices stripped by the one singular thing you did and it made sense really the way she has welcomed him into her life and cared for him from day one. 

“You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view-until you climb inside his skin and walk around in it.” Malcolm quotes looking down at his shoes.

Dani leaned against a shelf and pursed her lips, “hey, being able to understand doesn’t mean you are the same. Just because you can think like a killer doesn’t make you one. You are not your father.” 

And just like that, Dani Powell made the world feel right again. She saw through him and reached inside to make him feel there was value there still. She anchored him to the present. His eyes found hers and she held his gaze, telling him that he was ok and that he was good. The moment was interrupted by her phone ringing. 

She excused herself answering her phone and left him for a few minutes telling him to continue and that she’d be right back. He instead left the shop right after her and went back to the boutique that they had passed earlier, couldn’t help but look at the necklace, couldn’t help but go into the shop and couldn’t help but buy it and put it away in his pocket, when they reunited at the corner, she also had a box in her hand, but he couldn’t tell what it was and didn’t ask. 

Around late afternoon just as the sun was getting ready to set, they ended up at Pier 25 at Hudson River Park. The skyline came alive as the lights became more visible in the pending twilight. Malcolm couldn’t stop smiling, and it occurred to him that he hadn’t thought about his father, or murder all day, that he was actually present today. 

“I’ll go grab us something warm, it’s still a bit nippy in the evenings.” She said pointing towards the cafe they had passed. “Tea?”

“Oh, I’ll get it.” He offered but she waved him off and turned to walk towards the cafe, mystery box in her hand still. 

He sat back on the bench and watched the colors in the sky. It took 22 years but he finally enjoyed his birthday, making him already excited about the next and wondering what Dani would plan next year. Would she still be here next year? Would he?

His mind fought to keep him pragmatic but there was a new voice, Dani’s in his head. She told him to relax and enjoy this right now. She told him not to jump to conclusions, because _I’m here._

“Bright?” Dani called as she looked at him with a focused look, he shook his head and looked at her. The oranges, pinks, and purples of the sun's setting rays illuminating her skin in the most beautiful way as she gave her head a shake and smiled at him quizzically, “You okay?”

He smiled and nodded, “yea, just umm...drifted off a bit. Here let me help you with that.” he said as he jumped to his feet to grab the cups from her hand that she held balanced in one hand, holding the box in the other. 

They sat down on the bench and each picked up a cup and she turned to him to tap his cap, he smiled. “What did you drift to?” 

Malcolm took a sip of the warm tea and let the smell of the earl grey calm him, drinking tea with her was one of his favorite things, shrugging as he looked at her, “just that today was a good day, thank you.”

Dani’s lips curved up, but she waited for him to continue because she was Dani and knew him better than most and the thought made him feel good. “I haven’t celebrated my birthday in 22 years, not really anyway. In the beginning, it was something that I felt bad about but then after I just got used to not thinking about it. My mother and Ainsley being the only reminders.”

Dani took a sip of her tea and raised her brows in surprise, “22 years huh? Man, that is a lot of presents you missed out on.”

He chuckled, how very her to make a tragic situation and lighten it for him, “right,” he looked out onto the water, “I guess I never thought it would matter again, so today really made me think about future birthdays and suddenly there is an excitement, expectation even to get to the next one. I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

Dani shrugged, “you know why I love birthdays? They remind you that you’ve made it, you survived another year, and gears you up for the fight to get to the next. If you’re thinking about making it to the next one, means you want to _live_. That’s a good thing Bright.”

Dr. Le Deux had mentioned to him that he brought Dani up a lot in conversation, and she even asked him what Dani meant to him, and he simply smiled and said she was his friend, to which Dr. Le Deux asked him if Dani helped him see the brighter side of life, if she perhaps was helping him live, and until this moment it didn’t hit him. Dani was always normalizing things for him, even strapping him into his restraint, she made it seem like the most natural thing there was, from the moment they met she has been fighting for his life until he learned to start fighting for himself. 

He gave her a crooked smile, “yea, it is a good thing.” and she was a big part of this excitement to see his next birthday, the possibility that she’ll celebrate with him again. 

Her eyes were so soft as she smiled at him deeply, his heart pounded in his chest and he considered giving her the necklace he had picked up earlier. As a thank you for being his friend. But then she placed her cup between them and turned to pick up the mystery box, she opened it up and pulled out a cupcake.

He wasn’t expecting this, he wasn’t expecting her to do any of this, to say he was moved would be an understatement, as he watched her place the thin candlestick in the fluffy swirl of the frosting, and light it.

Dani smiled at him as she held the cupcake she had picked up from the corner cupcake shop in the palm of her hand. She had asked the girl behind the counter if they happened to have a candle somewhere they could give her or she could buy. As it happened they did have one spare white candle.

Malcolm thought this might be his favorite and best birthday of them all ever because the thought that went into this was so much bigger than the day itself as he watched the candle light dance off her skin and eyes. The smile on her lips is the most beautiful thing and all he wanted to do was pull her close and kiss her senseless as he was feeling. 

She pushed some hair behind her ear, “make a wish Bright,” She said, nudging her chin out towards the cupcake. 

What could he wish for? So many things that didn’t even seem practical like wishing his father wasn’t a serial killer or that he had a normal life, but at this moment he only wished for her to stay by his side because everything was better with her near. He looked at her as he softly blew the candle out, the deep crinkles around her eyes, and her lips fully curved into a smile, yea this is what he wished to have every year of his life. 

For a second he closed his eyes and flashes of her crossed his mind, her laughing, her in his arms, in his bed, he was able to kiss her and touch her. Wishful thinking. Opening his eyes she was still sitting across from him, with the setting sun behind her and a smile on her face. 

“Happy Birthday Bright.” She said tilting her head to the side, “wishing you many many more.” holding out the cupcake at him. “Eat your cupcake, and live in your sugar rush. _You deserve it._ ”

Bright took the cupcake from her hand and offered her a bite to which she shook her head, “it’s all yours.”

He excitedly took a bite of the raspberry lemon cupcake, smearing a bit of frosting on the side of his mouth.

Dani laughed leaning forward to wipe at his mouth with her thumb because it was the most natural thing to do. They both froze again at her action. Malcolm quickly swallowed the bite of the tangy-sweet cake, but his eyes never left hers and her hands suspended on his jaw, fingers sitting on the stubble and feeling their soft prickle. 

This was the second charged moment of the day, and he just didn’t want to break away this time. But he had to break away because they were friends, because how could she want him? The voice in his mind said that she was better off without this confusion. He cleared his throat this time and pulled back using all of his willpower and sat up straight. 

Dani also straightened and grabbed a napkin from her pocket to wipe her finger. She chewed the inside of her cheek. What did she expect would happen here? After all, this was Bright, and he doubted that he looked at her like that, they were friends, and expecting anything else was just wrong. So she tucked it away, the skip of her heart away. 

Malcolm felt the need to fill the silence, to ease the awkwardness away. “This was an excellent choice for a cupcake.”

Dani chuckled, “I figured you’d love something fruit. I don’t exactly see you munching down on chocolate often.”

“That’s because you are a great detective, while I do indulge in chocolate from time to time, I much prefer fruity tangy flavors.”

She nodded, “hence the lollipops, sour candies, and the licorice, which also helps with nausea. I know they probably help with the side effects of your medication, and of course the dopamine high.” 

Malcolm knew her to be a good detective, hell you had to be in order to be on Gil’s team, and he also knew that from time to time he steals her and JT’s thunder because he can’t help but word vomit things, but she was so quietly well informed, she could read people just as well as he could, while he looked for micro expressions and aggressions, she watched them closely at their habits and what they said. “Well done detective.”

Dani shrugged as she pushed some hair over her shoulder, “I am an amazing detective.”

“Yes, you are.” He said softly. “Dani...thank you for all of this. I can’t tell you how much I enjoyed today.” He said looking down at the half-eaten cupcake. 

“It was my pleasure, Malcolm. And you actually had two meals today kind of, I would say that is a victory.” She teased as she leaned towards him. His first name is a rare indulgence for them both. 

Malcolm laughed, “You’ve done the impossible, I actually really enjoyed everything which is rare.”

“I’m glad, I just wanted you to have a day. All it takes is one, where you are completely just living in the now, so you can refer back to you when you feel those thoughts overwhelm you.” Her words were soft as she fidgeted with her rings. 

She cared for him, and the thought swelled his heart. Not that he thought she didn’t before but the extent of her care really hit him fully at this moment. Who she was as a person also hit him fully at this moment. She was simply beautiful inside and out and he’d follow her to the edge of doom as Shakespeare's sonnet 116 had read. 

He smiled at her and she smiled back. The moment etched in his mind. They drank their tea in comfortable silence for a few minutes taking in the sunset.

“Ok I think I have to pass you on, Gil has mentioned something about dinner and drinks. I think I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

_Take it all_ his mind yelled as she turned to look at him. “Yes, my mother arranged dinner, but I think 2 meals is all I can handle today.”

“I think she just wants to be with you, Malcolm. Don’t forget today is important for her too.” 

He supposed he didn’t think of it that way, that his mother also deserved to celebrate this day with him, he simply nodded as they both stood to walk towards the street where he’ll hail a cab and she would walk towards the subway. He wanted to ask her to join him for dinner but that seemed to be another level of intimacy at the moment, besides she didn’t need his mother hounding her. 

They stood in front of each other and smiled, she bounced on the balls of her booted feet, they didn’t really hug or physically interact unless he was hurling towards her in his sleepwalking state, or flying out of a window, or getting bitten by a snake. But at this moment, all he wanted to do was embrace, if he were being honest, we wanted to do so much more than that.

Dani pressed her lips together and scrunched her face as she watched him, without another thought she simply stepped up and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Happy Birthday again Malcolm.” and with that she was turned and walked in the opposite direction, hands balled in her coat pocket, and heart racing. She didn’t see the state of shock she left Malcolm Bright. 

He stood there, eyes wide, he could still feel the phantom of her lips there, her warm breath as it brushed his skin, the scent of her perfume. She one-upped him, barely gave him a chance to react before she ran away. If his brain hadn’t short-circuited from the act, he would’ve reacted better. His fingers went to the spot that still felt hot where her soft lips had pressed against his skin. And now all he could think about was the feel of her lips on his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this story is officially complete. Hope you enjoyed this total fluff fest. :D
> 
> Also, I recommend all or any song by LÉON for reading enhancement but I had her song "You and I" playing for the cafe bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting and coming on this journey with me! <3

  
  
  
During dinner he barely was aware of anything, his mind wandering to the detective with wild curls. 

“Malcolm?” Ainsley’s voice filtered through and he shook his head lightly before focusing on his mother and sister. 

Jessica gave him a quizzical look, “darling, are you ok? You seem so...far away. Even more so than usual.”

Malcolm smiled, “sorry Mother, just distracted.” He looked down at his second course which consisted of crab salad celery-apple jelly and grainy mustard vinaigrette, he pushed at the beautifully plated dish with his fork, he didn’t know if he could sit through another 5 more courses, all his mind seemed to care about is Dani Powell.

“Who is she?” Ainsley narrowed her eyes at him with a sly smile, “I’ve seen this look on many guys, but never on yours. Who has you, all hot and bothered?”

Jessica raised a brow and waited for her son to answer as she folded her hands in front of her. He couldn’t tell them that it was indeed a woman, and the woman in question was none other than his partner, the very talented, very sweet, very beautiful Dani Powell. 

Malcolm chuckled nervously, “Ainsley, ever the journalist. There’s no scoop here I’m afraid.”

Ainsley took a bite of her salad and shrugged, “I don’t believe you. It’s definitely a woman.”

“Are you seeing someone? Oh, honey, that’s wonderful!” Jessica chimed. 

Malcolm pressed his lips together, before reaching for his wine, he definitely needed it. “No mother, I am not seeing anyone. Just thinking about a case, that’s all.”

Jessica’s face fell as she let loose an eye roll. “Oh, Malcolm!”

He shrugged, “sorry to disappoint you mother and you too Ainsley, but there isn’t anyone. I’m not seeing anyone.” he averted his eyes back onto his plate, it wasn’t technically a lie, because he wasn’t seeing anyone but pining for one. Just a few hours ago eating didn’t seem like such a chore. 

Ainsley simply shook her head, “I still don’t believe you. But that’s fine I’ll find out sooner or later. Anyway, how is Dani doing?”

Malcolm’s head snapped up at his sister whose lips curved up, “she’s fine, we actually went to the Met earlier today.”

Jessica smiled at this, “oh that’s lovely, I do think Dani is good for you. She seems to get you out of your shell.” She took a healthy sip of her wine and beamed. 

“Yea big brother looks like Dani is exactly what you need. Is that why you’re so distracted? Oh my god, I was right! It’s Dani isn’t it?!” 

Malcolm narrowed his eyes at his sister as he readjusted the napkin on his lap, he wondered what he could say to avoid this conversation. “Dani is great, but we work together and wouldn’t want to ruin the friendship.” Trying his hardest to pitch the mantra he has been saying to himself as well. 

Ainsley however apparently wasn’t having it. “Those seem like weak excuses, you don’t actually work for the NYPD, you consult with them, so a relationship shouldn’t be frowned upon. I mean the only problem that I see is if she doesn’t like you or has a boyfriend. Does she?”

Malcolm’s brows knit together, “does she have what?”

Ainsley rolled her eyes, “have a boyfriend Mal!”

He didn’t actually think she did, at least she didn’t give off the usual tells of someone who had a significant other, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t seeing someone. “I don’t think so?”

“So you’re telling me you spend hours with her and your job is literally reading people and you can’t tell if she has a boyfriend or if she’s seeing someone?” Ainsley questioned him as she jabbed her fork in the air, “you do realize that Dani is hot right? Like super hot, she must be getting hit on all the time.”

“Dani is certainly a very attractive girl, that gown she wore to the Taylor wedding, she looked stunning.” Jessica chimed in agreement. 

Malcolm didn’t know how he felt about Dani’s growing fan club within his family, even his father approved of her which he didn’t know how to process. But his mother was right about that gown, seeing her in that gown made his heart race, he could barely keep his eyes from sweeping across her body when she came out of the dressing room. “My job isn’t to find things about her personal life, she’ll tell me when she’s comfortable.”

Ainsley dabbed the corner of her lips with her napkin and then hit him with her hard stare, “I think you don’t want to find out. You are clearly into her and playing the ignorance game.” Someone as hot as her won’t be single for long, make your move big brother.”

“She enjoys her work, I don’t think she’s looking for anything serious.” He didn’t even know why he said it until he heard a chuckle from his mother and then Ainsley also laughing. 

“Oh darling, I think the only one you are trying to convince yourself,” Jessica said wine glass between her fingertips. 

He was inclined to disagree but the box in his coat pocket and the urge to kiss her senseless was all working against him. Did she know too? Since his mother and sister could read him so easily it seems. He cleared his throat, “as I said mother if she wants to share, she will. Besides, I doubt she needs the drama that comes with being involved with me.”

Jessica’s eyes soften, “I think if there is anyone who can, it’s probably like her. She looks tough.”

“She seems like a badass” Ainsley agreed, sitting back as the waiter came to clear their plates for the 3rd course. 

They all said their respected thank yous at the waiters, giving Malcolm the moment he needed to go over what his mother and sister were saying. As if reading his mind, and really it was no wonder that Ainsley was so good at her job she said, “She can’t know if you don’t tell her or make a move.”

No, she wouldn’t know if he didn’t tell her how much he loved talking to her, how much she brightens his day, that their banter instantly puts a smile on his face, and that he’d like to take her out to dinner and maybe someday go to Casablanca or anywhere she wanted with her, that she made him think about the future. His eyes darted back and forth as he made the decision. Malcolm pushed his chair back and wiped his lips, quickly standing. “I have to go, sorry, thank you for dinner mother.” He said as he leaned to kiss Jessica’s cheek and then dropped a kiss on Ainsley’s head.

“Malcolm!” Jessica called after him as he rushed through the restaurant to coat check, she sighed and rolled her eyes, and looked at her daughter. 

“I think he realized that he needed to tell her.” Ainsley grinned as she picked up her wine glass. “I love it when I’m right!”

Jessica groaned but her lips curved up at the thought of her son actually dating someone, but also someone who seemed compassionate and already knew how eccentric he could be and accept him as he was.

II

Malcolm found her at the cafe they frequented often, it was dimly lit with wood panels and plant installations and artwork by local artists, offering live music, poetry reading, and craft beers. Tonight it was apparently live music. They would sometimes sit around and profile the people, knowing very well it was a hipster central but the tea was really good, and the secluded nooks with comfortable seats made talking shop convenient when they were trying to figure out a case that they were stuck on. He didn’t know why he knew she’d be here and he was so glad his guess panned out, he watched her for a moment sitting in the corner where they usually sat holding her tea mug in her hand, fingers tapping with the music, her mind wandering. He could tell from the way she chewed her lip when she was deep in thought. He smiled, it was endearing whenever she did that and left him wanting all at the same time.

While he worked up the nerve to walk up to her, thinking of what to say so he didn’t come off as a total stalker, his eyes caught one of the guy in a fedora who was sat across from her, getting up and walking up to her, Malcolm’s brow raised in question as his lips formed a frown, what the hell…also a fedora? He couldn’t see Dani being into a fedora. 

The guy was clearly hitting on Dani, and honestly, Malcolm didn’t have time for this right now. Walking towards Dani’s table, he simply said “Hi!” focused on her but his eyes drifted to the Fedora guy as well. 

Dani did a double-take and furrowing her brows she smiled and said “hi…what are you doing here?”

The guy who was clearly trying to hit on Dani looked between them and turned to Malcolm to say something when Malcolm looked at Dani said, “I wasn’t ready for our time to end, and it’s still my birthday.”

Dani pressed her lips together to hide her smile, as her eyes sparkled at him, everyone else forgotten for a minute, she didn’t say anything but Malcolm could tell from her smile that she wasn’t upset at him low key stalking her and possibly cock blocking her, though he couldn’t see her with a guy wearing a fedora. 

Malcolm finally turned to the guy who still couldn’t take a hint, “hi, look sorry to be a buzzkill, but I’ll have to occupy her time tonight.”

Fedora guy rolled his eyes and turned to Dani, “Well that’s too bad, beautiful, apparently, suit guy speaks for you.”

Dani rolled her eyes scrunching her face, “yea...totally my loss,” she muttered as she stood from her seat as he pursed his lips and turned to leave. When she was finally standing in front of Malcolm she raised her brow at him. “Gotta occupy my time tonight, huh?”

He stepped up closer to her, “I might have been presumptuous about that, but he doesn’t need to know that.” 

Dani was trying hard not to let the giddiness bubbling in her stomach from the scene, his lips also fighting to keep his laughter in check. Eyes shining with mirth and something else, was it adoration? For her? Her breath caught in her throat, how he managed to make her feel like this all the time was just beyond her now.

“So now that you have me for the night, what did you have in mind?” she asked, she knew that sounded suggestive, but since he started it it was only fair that she continued. 

Malcolm’s eyes widen a bit at the implication, Dani for the night? Could he have her forever? But that was obviously super cheesy and very forward considering he hasn’t told her how he felt.

“Wanna dance?” He asked pointing to where a few patrons were dancing to the live music. 

“This is what you want to do?” Dani laughed, “Are you sure?”

“Are you going to threaten to kick me in the business again?” He teased as he took her hand to lead her to the cleared space for dancing. 

Dani shook her head, “not if you promise to show me some of those dance moves I heard so much about.”

“Ugh Gil, remind me to never disclose anything to him ever again.” Malcolm shook his head as his hand fell to her waist and her around his shoulders. Dani sucked the front of her teeth trying to keep from smiling as they swayed to the upbeat indie-pop song.

His eyes were dancing, and he seemed like a completely different Bright she thought, so this is what a happy Malcolm Bright looked like. He swayed with her, then pushed her out spinning her to pull her back to him. Dani giggled through the whole thing. 

“What’s gotten into you today?” She asked as her hand connected with his. 

Malcolm shrugged as they continued swaying, “I’m celebrating, it’s my birthday.”

Dani’s smile widened as he dipped her. “I can see that. How was dinner?”

Malcolm let loose an exasperated sigh, “both my mother and Ainsley were being pushy.”

“Oh, yea? About what?” She asked as they swayed again, each time she felt like pulling her closer. 

“Life, dating, the usual stuff.” He said looking at her, “I guess my mother is expecting me to be normal and settle down soon.”

Settling down, dating, she knew that eventually, they all had to think about these things. What a companion meant in their line of work, and of course how they fit into their respective lives. She couldn’t see herself fitting into the grandeur of his life, not that he was asking her to or anything. “Yea moms and siblings tend to do that and worry about you dying alone. Sometimes even bosses get involved.” She said trying to diffuse her thoughts. “So, are you giving some thoughts to settling down, finding yourself a nice debutante or socialite?” 

Malcolm chuckled nervously, did she want him to be with someone else? “I don’t think most debutantes or socialites want to be involved with the Whitly name, not good for their brand.” 

“Your personal brand is everything.” Dani nodded in agreement playfully serious. 

“What about you? Have you thought about settling down?” He asked her if he were being honest, he tried his best to offer Dani and JT privacy from his mind. So he wasn’t exactly lying when he said, he wouldn’t know if Dani was seeing someone, he respected that she would tell him. 

Dani pursed her lips and shook her head, “yea sure, someday. Not like I have a lot of time to meet people.” 

“So you’re not seeing anyone?” He asked, arching a brow. 

Dani wrinkled her nose, “No, are you?”

“No, who has the time.”

“Right.”

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “You wanna get out of here?”

Dani laughed, “Yea sure. Let the birthday adventures continue.”

It didn’t occur to either of them that Malcolm was holding her hand as they walked across the cafe until they reached the door, and he reluctantly let her hand go. But within minutes their usual banter was back as they walked next to each other, occasionally brushing shoulders. 

Dani dragged him to grab a slice of pizza because why not and she needed dinner, so they stood next to each other eating greasy cheese and laughing about stories about Gil, JT, and their childhood even the tragic bits seem to find a place, flowing comfortably between them. While the 7-course meal at Eleven Madison Park was an experience, nothing could measure up to watching Dani Powell laughing with a mouth full of pizza. Nothing would feel as normal as it did to share stories, meals, and life with her. 

The box in his pocket felt even more significant to him now because he was just kind of knew that if he had a chance to, sometime in the future he'd like to give her another box which would make them belong to each other. It hit him like the aftershock of a live landmine, for him Dani was the one. He watched as she explained her theory on the Zodiac killer and all he saw was how even in the ugly fluorescent lighting of the greasy pizzeria she was gorgeous. He swallowed because he was so fucked. 

Later they walked towards his apartment, they realized when they were around the corner. When they reached his door, he was still a ball of energy so naturally, he asked her if she wanted to come up for a bit. 

Dani shrugged and nodded “guess someone should strap you in for the night.” she teased with a little color on the apples of her cheeks, and Malcolm chuckled trying to calm his racing heart. She never spent this much time with someone and not feel overwhelmed by it. With him, it came so easily to spend hours and still want more. 

It was just so casual, him opening his door to let them in, for him to hang her coat than his own, for her to walk towards his kitchen island or his couch. He poured her a glass of sparkling water, ready and chilled, while pouring himself a finger of the 25-year-old Glen Grant, a gift from his grandmother for his 30th birthday, one of 153 bottles produced, reserved for special occasions.

“What about drinks with Gil?” She asked, taking the offered glass, “thanks.”

Malcolm shrugged, “I’ll catch one with him later another time.”

Dani chewed her lip, they danced around the issues since he showed up out of the blue at their cafe, running out on dinner with his family and passing on drinks with Gil to be with her, she didn’t know what to think. As if he could read her thoughts he came to stand next to her in front of the kitchen island. 

“You threw me off balance earlier,” he finally admitted.

Dani wanted to pretend like she didn’t know what he was talking about but obviously, it was about the kiss. Maybe he would let her off easy, maybe that’s what this was about. She cleared her throat. “Yeah...sorry about that...spur of the moment thing.”

Malcolm searched her eyes, “I haven’t stopped thinking about it since,” he whispered, his eyes sweeping over her whole face but finding them drawn to her lips where her tongue peeked out to sweep across her bottom lip. 

“Why?” she asked just as softly, heart pounding.

“Because I’ve been thinking about kissing you all day,” he confessed because what was the point of holding back anymore? As Ainsley said if he didn’t tell her, how would she know?

Her deep inhale and slight dilation of her pupils told him his feelings were miraculously returned, at the very least she was attracted to him. He reached out to put his hands on her arms, testing her reaction. 

“So why haven’t you?” she asked so quietly, eyes downcast that he almost didn’t hear her.

He took a shaky breath, this was the best birthday ever his mind said before it told him to stop being a wimp and just kiss her. So with a racing heart, he leaned in, lingering for a second to let her step away, when she didn’t he pressed his lips to hers. It was electric.

Her hands slowly coming up to grip his arms, arching her neck to give him better access. Opening her mouth to let her tongue meet his, she could taste the scotch on his tongue, the smokiness of it. His hand holding the back of her neck while the other pulled her flush against him. 

It was deep and passionate and everything he imagined kissing her would be like, her skin as soft as it always looked, lips perfectly kissable. When they pulled apart breathing heavily, head pressed together, her face cupped in his hands, Dani softly giggled.

Catching her eyes, his own asked her why she was laughing. Dani shook her head lightly, “I can’t believe that happened.”

“Do you regret it?” he asked unsure of himself, did he cross a line?

“No you idiot, I’ve been wanting you to kiss me all day too. But I didn’t think you needed me pining for you.”

“You’ve been pining for me?” He was almost surprised at his own cluelessness, he really didn’t think it was possible.

Dani rolled her eyes, “yes, I admit that I have been a little.”

He laughed as he leaned in to press several kisses to her lips. “You have no idea how distracting all day has been, I loved all of it, but I think this right here was the best part. I have been thinking of kissing you for ages. I was pining hard.”

Dani threw her arms around his neck, “yea?”

“Kissing you beats anything else.” He said, pulling her close for her another kiss. “Actually I have something for you.” He pulled away from her to walk to his coat. 

Dani raised a brow, “something for me? But it’s your birthday.” she curiously waited for him to reach her when he placed the white box with the black ribbon she instantly recognized the logo of the boutique in Soho. “Malcolm.”

He loved it whenever she said his first name, the way it spilled from her lips always made him feel wanted, special. “I saw you looking at it earlier, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Dani swallowed the emotions and pulled the strings of the ribbon and watched as it fell apart, she lifted the lid off and her breath really did catch, because it was the necklace that caught her eye. A delicate gold crescent moon on a thin gold chain. “How did you even know this was the one I wanted?”

Malcolm shrugged, “because you hung the moon and the stars...just made sense, besides nothing says Dani like these dainty rings and necklaces.”

“You shouldn’t be getting me a gift on your birthday, someone should teach you to do birthdays right.” She teased but he could read the emotion in her voice. “Thank you, it’s beautiful.”

His eyes soften, “you’ve already given me the best gift. I got to spend the whole day with you and now I also know what it’s like to kiss you so I think I got the better end of this deal.” There were times when she looked so bashful cute it hurt him a little that a person could be this endearing. 

“Will you help me put it on?” she asked as she carefully pulled the necklace out of the box. 

Malcolm nodded and stepped up behind her, brushing her hair to the side, he brought his arms around her to take the necklace from her and fasten it behind her neck, letting his fingers brush the back of her neck before lowering his lips to press a kiss there. 

Dani sighed softly, which led to him continuing a trail of kisses, his hands traveling down her arms slowly behind finding her waist to pull her close to his body. Within a moment, the heat of their earlier kiss was back, the pent-up sexual tension that has been building for a while all spilled between them as they frantically removed clothing and spoke with their bodies. 

When they laid wrapped up in each on his bed, Dani raised her head from his chest, pressing a kiss to his lips, the necklace he bought her caught the light, the only thing she wore. “Happy Birthday, Malcolm.”

Malcolm laid smiling, he wanted all of the birthdays from now on if they all had her in them. The sweetest gift was her by his side.


End file.
